warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.iFerk
It really has, for you? :o I'm sorry! That sounds so frustrating! Lost in the Darkness... 22:15, December 31, 2015 (UTC) hey ferkle i got a question. could you help me on gimp?? for some weird reason the pencil tool won't work and ugh. it's so hard to make chararts now ;-; sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Done and done. 19:48 Sun Jan 3 i regret so much already tbh. i'm workin on one atm and the texture alone took me like 15 minutes to finish up. rip charart 2016 21:09 Sun Jan 3 Hey, is it okay if Shadowclaw was Vixenfire's mentor? Lost in the Darkness... 22:09, January 3, 2016 (UTC) He really is, I can't even try to deny that. <333 And thanks! Lost in the Darkness... 22:12, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for helping me! 23:10, January 3, 2016 (UTC) How does character art work? Do I do my own? Thanks 23:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey, would you mind approving my cats over at the Dark Forest? Thanks, Ferk. Lost in the Darkness... 02:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Is it cool if Darkstorm killed Brambleface since hes evil?— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 17:18, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Birdsong Is it possible for birdsong to be sycamorestar's mate? 02:11, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: ok thanks anyway 22:11, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: only if you are making a tom anyway. If not I'll just make one. Ps Reupload mouse on ww. 22:30, January 5, 2016 (UTC) No, haha it was more so not to be a bother 22:30, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Sounds great! 06:47, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hi Ferk! I need to talk to you about something so can you message me on Skype? --Bluestar340 Uhhh... Ferk... http://prntscr.com/9n0ibj that's on MINK'S wikia.. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 02:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Ranks Sorry, but Kas gave me permission to do the Whinchat-River plot. As one of Osp's cats will succeed River after her death;a rather short reign tbh— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 13:58, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Do you accept an admin position, Ferk? — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 02:58, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright, it's done! I'll make you an admin now. I actually do have a job for you though. Maybe get the activity on PCA up? You've been a bit inactive lately, so I've waited to "still working?" your chararts until I saw if you were active or not. — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 15:28, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Also could you maybe work on some StC kit chararts if you don't mind? — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 15:34, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Congrats on being named both Admin and PCA Deputy, Ferk! High Five! <3 Lost in the Darkness... 18:32, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Shadowspots images Is it possible for you to do her warrior image. 12:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC) If Poppyheart was a queen wouldn't that mean she had kits? If so could I have one?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:49, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Mine will be a tom so I'll wait to add him. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:22, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Would it be cool if I made a cat that was somewhere close to best buddies with Thistlecloud?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:39, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Yeah thats fine. I'll post in a sec — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:44, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Her name is Bitternflower btw.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:46, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Would you mind doing her set? Bitternflower?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:48, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Posted as Bittern fam. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:51, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Thank that would be great! I also plan on making her a queen at some point but you don't have to do that if you don't want to. 15:56, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Do you want one of Daisystorm's kittens? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:01, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! I love her character so much and I just don't think I could do her art justice. ;) 16:18, February 23, 2016 (UTC) NightClan I have a plot idea if your for it fam. It's like this mate plot with Sycamorestar. Also since your an admin can you approve my nc requests? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:41, February 26, 2016 (UTC) MurkXRiver Is it cool that we work on their relationship in the rp? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:40, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Re; Kitties hey do you have the genetics yet? if not I've asked one of my friends on Poppyheart and Kestrelclaw's children. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:10, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi I was hoping you could clean up the back log in project character art or at least make someone who is active a senior warrior so the project can be taken care of. Thanks. 22:29, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Erm is Sycamorestar still gonna be Dandelionface's mentor because here you approved it. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 13:08, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Re; Hey I'm just making sure you still want the kit you asked for out of Daisystorm's current litter? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 13:04, April 28, 2016 (UTC) PoppyKestrel kits Hey when can I make my kit? I can't remember if I gave you the descriptions or not. I go tthem from Beau. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:46, April 28, 2016 (UTC) RE:: hi thanks bby <3 -- Herzjitu Hey Man, I was just wondering if you were still gonna be on here. If not, I'll delete your characters. — the Evil Queen 20:24, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I'm just checking in to see if you still wish to be active here on this wiki. We are cleaning the place up and I've been asked to message the user base to see if they wish to stick around. Please leave a message on my talk with your reply. If you don't happen to reply in a week or so, we are taking that as a 'no' so your characters will be removed. Thank you! 05:09 Mon Jan 16 2017